A data center is equipment implementing centralization, sharing, and analysis of a business system and data resources of an enterprise. A server is a device, of a data center, for providing a computing service. The server responds to and processes a service request and is capable of undertaking and assuring a service.
Fast growth of global data center traffic has imposed a challenge on storage, computing, and other capabilities of data centers, resulting in increasingly large-scaled data centers. A data center having 100,000 servers is used as an example. Calculation assumes that each rack accommodates 20 servers. Then, 5000 server racks are needed. Such a large-scaled data center brings new challenges to a network designer in layout and networking of servers and switch devices, fiber distribution management, and energy saving and emission reduction.
In a current system, a server or a switch of a data center includes a laser and a supporting apparatus such as a cooling apparatus, making it difficult for the data center to dissipate heat. As a result, energy consumption stays high. In addition, a large quantity of optical fibers causes problems of difficult fiber distribution and high costs.